He Never Did
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: Joy seems to have been rejected by Fabian a million times over. She knows she'll never get him, and love is fiction to her for eight months. But then Mick comes along. Based off of Taylor Swift's song "Begin Again".


Hey guys! I bought Taylor Swift's new song, Begin Again, when it came out, and I'm OBSESSED with this song. So this is a Moy story based on that, and I hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER! I don't own HoA or Begin Again.

He Never Did

Joy's POV

Fabian kissed Nina. I know we never really went out or anything, but I really really liked him. He was unconventionally beautiful, incredibly smart, wonderfully awkward, and everything in between. When I was around Fabian, I felt ... whole and happy. But then Nina arrived, and my little joyful world came crashing down. After the entire Chosen One scenario deflated, life was supposed to go back to normal. At least it was supposed to in my mind. But my friends turned on me, my crush had found another girl, and I wanted it back. So I tried to break Nina and Fabian apart. I know it's wrong ... but I couldn't help it. I wanted him, even if he never did anything for me.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do. Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song, but I do. _

Fabian didn't like when people dressed fancy ... but I loved feeling beautiful, and I liked to wear makeup and heels and dresses. I guess that's one reason why he loves Nina so much: she's confident and cool without getting all dressed up. Well, that's not me.

I'm the kind of girl who loves music more than anything, and Fabian never liked my songs. But I do.

_I walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wait. I walk to you. You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do. _

I started hanging out with Mick towards the end of Nina's second year, when we were both feeling a bit rejected. One day, he decided he'd meet me at a cafe we both love, called _Indulge_. Mick was always the type to be late, so I expected him to be: but he wasn't. When I arrived, he was waiting for me at a little table by the window. Mick was such a gentleman, smiling when he saw me and pulling out my chair. That was spark one.

_You throw your head back laughing, like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again. _

Fabian never thought I was funny. His highly developed brain only thought things Nina said were funny, because she was on his level. But Mick did think I was funny, and that was really nice. It made me feel worth it. Ever since I'd returned from Summer break, I'd only seen couples fight or not happen. Sure, Patricia and Eddie were doing well, but I didn't hang around them long enough to really see how close they were. Amber and Alfie had failed quite a bit, Mick and Mara were over, Jerome had absolutely no one, Fabian and Nina were clearly still in love but doubled over in pain from losing each other, and Fabian was never interested in me. That day, Mick and I started something special.

_He said he never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do. We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do. _

Something I'd never told anyone is that I love James Taylor. Mick was literally the first person to ever find that out about me. I told him how many I had: every one that had ever come out. It surprised Mick quite a lot, and he realized I was the only girl he'd ever met that had all of them. Normally I'm not a shy person, but with Mick, I was. It's because his personality captivated me from the very beginning. We'd always been friends, but I grew to know a lot more about him, and I was falling. Hard.

_You throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I'd been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again. _

During our time at the cafe, the manager decided to have a karaoke contest, and Mick urged me to enter. Wanting to please him, I did. I sang "The Fear" by Lily Allen, complete with swearing, and I had Mick in fits of laughter by the end. No one had ever heard me, good little Joy, swear. But I do.

_And we walked down the block, to my car, and I almost brought him up. But you stopped to talk about the movies that your family watches every Christmas, and we talk about that. And for the first time, what's past is past. _

After several hours of talking, we walked back to where my little old car was parked on the side of the road. Seeing a guy that looked a bit like Fabian made me feel sad, and I almost asked Mick about what Fabian had said about me over the last eight months, but he started telling me about his family Christmases. He was really cute, his face lighting up when he told me about their favorite Christmas films, and right then and there, I knew, Fabian was done for me. And Fabian was put in the past, where his love to me belonged.

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again. _

The ride home was really wonderful. We laughed about everything, talked about everything, and Mick made me fall even more in love with him. And then the best part: at the end of the night, in front of Anubis house, for everyone to see, he kissed me.

_But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again. _


End file.
